


Wanna Take You Downtown

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Facials, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Come Eating, PWP, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Andrew has to remind himself, Stevenaskedfor this.





	Wanna Take You Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> this is legitimately nothing but unrepentant porn because i wanted to write about steven getting facefucked, so... uh. enjoy!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always! rejoice in my shame!

“You sure you’re fine?” Andrew asks. 

Steven looks up at him, eyes fluttering. “I’m  _ fine _ ,” he says for the umpteenth time. He’s kneeling naked on the floor, hands clenched into fists atop his thighs and mouth hanging open ever so slightly. “I’m not going to break,” he says with a slight edge to his tone.

Andrew nods. “I know, I know,” he promises. “Just, if you start to get, like, rug burn or if it starts to get uncomfortable—?”

Steven reaches up and lays a hand against Andrew’s thigh, over the fine dustings of hair and a scar from a childhood accident. “Andrew,” he breathes, letting the hot air ghost over Andrew’s straining cock and tight balls. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“I should be the one telling you that,” Andrew says with a somewhat disbelieving laugh. “I want to.”

Steven raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Then  _ do it _ .” He leans back far enough and opens his mouth wider. His eyes are still half-shut, heavy with lust. His hair, black at the roots and fading into a delicate lavender shade, falls in wisps across his forehead. There’s a flush high in his cheeks that bleeds down his neck and most of his chest. Down his stomach, contracting with eager gasping breaths, his cock sits erect from a nest of wiry black curls.

Andrew groans and tilts his head back. “Okay, give me a second.” He stares at the ceiling and counts backwards from one hundred. He makes it to eighty-seven before he feels like he can keep his orgasm at bay long enough to look at Steven again. Steven hasn’t moved an inch except for the faint curl of a grin teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Steven blinks at him slowly, patiently. There’s no trace of fear or apprehension in his expression. In fact, one would think it’s Andrew’s first time getting dick sucked, given his nerves and hesitation. Steven doesn’t comment further, only waits and wets his lips and wrings another groan from Andrew. 

“Okay, okay,” Andrew breathes. “God, you look…” He reaches out and thumbs over Steven’s bottom lip. It’s flushed from kissing and wet from repeatedly licking his lips in anticipation. “So fucking good, Steven.”

Steven preens slightly and his breathing picks up pace minutely. He tilts his head back further in invitation, and Andrew just can’t resist any longer. 

Andrew takes his hand back from rubbing at Steven’s pink lips to grip the base of his own cock instead. He swallows nervously as he guides his dick to Steven’s open, waiting mouth. 

He pauses with the slick tip just barely grazing Steven’s tongue, waiting on his lower lip. “If I do something—?”

Steven obediently taps twice on Andrew’s thigh. “I’ll tap twice,” he interrupts, “if I need you to stop.” Steven’s gaze hardens slightly. “I really want to do this, Andrew. Are you gonna make me beg?”

Andrew’s brain goes offline for a second at that thought, but he manages to shake his head. Another time, maybe. “No,” he says. “Just. Want to be sure.”

Steven’s slight glare breaks into a blooming smile, bashful and sweet. “I’m sure,” he says. “ _ Please _ , Andrew,” he adds with a coy wink. 

Andrew moans under his breath and nods. Still gripping his cock with his right hand, Andrew reaches out with his left and knots his fingers in Steven’s hair. He uses the grip to hold him still as he slowly feeds his cock into Steven’s mouth. Steven’s lips stay parted and he breathes evenly through his nose as Andrew sinks in inch by inch.

This isn’t the first time his dick has been in Steven’s mouth, but it  _ is  _ the first time Steven’s requested to be  _ face-fucked _ . Just thinking it makes Andrew’s heart skip a beat, makes him want to thrust now, hard and fast, rather than giving Steven time to acclimate. 

Andrew’s not  _ that guy _ , though; no matter how badly he wants to see Steven willingly getting stuffed full of his prick, he’s not going to get there a moment too soon. 

So he pushes in slowly, reveling in Steven’s mouth as it engulfs him. It’s hot and wet, just the faintest touch of suction when Steven swallows around him. He’s always careful to keep his teeth away, and he doesn’t even react until the head of Andrew’s cock hits the back of his tongue. 

Then, he startles and flinches, and Andrew withdraws slightly. 

Steven’s eyes flutter for a moment before he looks up. His gaze is intense, heavy,  _ pleading _ . 

Andrew pushes back in and when Steven twitches again, he doesn’t stop pushing. He presses in until he has to let go of the base of his cock so that Steven can take him down to the root. Steven moans as his lips hit the base, and his eyes struggle to stay open. The angle is just right that Andrew can see each emotion flickering over Steven’s face. He can watch the blush darken and spread over Steven’s body, and he can watch Steven’s own dick drool in his lap. 

“Steven,” Andrew groans shakily. He combs his hand through Steven’s hair before taking hold again and gripping tight. “Gonna start now, okay?” 

Steven hums around him. 

Andrew shudders and starts to draw back carefully. Steven chases him for a moment, as though he can’t bear to have Andrew’s dick leave his mouth. He moans somewhat reverently, in loss and in lust, as Andrew slips out until only the head is between Steven’s lips. He’s leaking precome onto Steven’s tongue, and there’s something dizzying about watching the other man swallow reflexively.

Hand still locked in Steven’s hair, the other hanging at his side, Andrew starts to thrust. He begins measured and even, pushing all the way in before drawing nearly all the way out. Steven takes it gamely, even when Andrew’s cock hits the back of his throat and he gags lightly. He never once pulls away, and even moans as Andrew finally starts to pick up the pace. 

Andrew brings his other hand to cup Steven’s cheek, and starts to thrust in earnest. He pulls out and moves in rapidly; spit and precome dribble around Steven’s lips as his mouth gets too full for him to swallow it all. His eyes are still open, but only just, and his lashes are wet with unshed tears. He’s whimpering each time Andrew fills his mouth and keening with loss each time Andrew withdraws. 

Steven’s got one hand around the base of his own cock to stave off his orgasm, and the other hand is digging into the meat of Andrew’s thigh. He’s holding on like he might float away otherwise, like the grip is the only thing keeping him tethered to earth. 

“God, Steven,” Andrew murmurs as he brushes a thumb over his cheek. His breathing is getting uneven and tension is coiling in his spine, in his balls as the urge to come creeps up on him. “You look so good choking on my dick.”

Steven whines, loud, and the vibrations run like an earthquake through Andrew’s already wrecked body. Steven finally starts to touch himself and his grip is quick and tight—he’s not going to last long, and the thought urges Andrew closer to the edge, too. 

“Fuck, I wanna come on your face, babe. Will you let me? Can I get your gorgeous face filthy?” 

Steven’s eyes, before heavy-lidded and teary, snap open. The tears spill over freely but his gaze is hard and intense. He swallows pointedly as Andrew sinks into his mouth, and that’s all the answer Andrew needs. 

He’s not quite there so he redoubles his grip in Steven’s hair and starts yanking him to meet his thrusts. It pushes him deeper into Steven’s mouth, almost like it’s into his throat, and Steven can’t stop moaning around his cock. The wanton cries waver like a bad radio connection, muffled by Andrew’s dick every other second. 

Steven’s sounds increase in pitch and frequency and over it all, Andrew can hear the tell-tale  _ slap-slap-slap _ of Steven jerking himself desperately quick. Steven’s mouth is slack and open, and the tear tracks are drying on his face before being renewed with a fresh wave. Andrew watches as Steven’s own hips jump to meet his fist thrust-for-thrust, and it’s the sight of his swollen pink cockhead peaking through his fingers that tips Andrew over the edge. 

He thrusts in deep once and as he pulls back he leaves his come trailing across Steven’s tongue. He wrenches himself from Steven’s mouth, both of them gasping, and lets go of Steven’s chin to finish himself off. He strokes his cock, soaking wet with spit and precome, as his come spurts across Steven’s mouth and cheeks. 

Steven tilts his head back obediently and whines at the streaks that land across his lips and waiting tongue. He’s still getting himself off even as Andrew’s orgasm winds down to nothing but feeble spurts against Steven’s bottom lip. 

Andrew reaches out with a shaking hand and gathers his come from Steven’s cheek onto one thumb. He brings it to Steven’s lips and says, “Suck.”

Steven moans and obeys. His lips, red and swollen and covered in streaks of white, wrap around Andrew’s thumb and he sucks eagerly. He gasps and barely pulls back long enough to breathe before diving in again, still licking at Andrew’ hand long after it’s clean. 

Andrew replaces his thumb with his pointer and middle finger and slides them into Steven’s mouth without asking. He presses down on Steven’s tongue and fucks into his mouth. It’s not thick enough or long enough to really satisfy him, but his fingertips graze the back of Steven’s tongue and his deep brown eyes roll back. 

He lets out a last drawn out moan, something that almost sounds like Andrew’s name if not for the two fingers effectively stifling him, and starts to come. Andrew watches as semen spills over Steven’s fingers and onto the floor beneath him; it splatters along the inside of his thighs and knees. Steven keeps stroking himself until there’s nothing left to give, and only after his cock has been wrung dry does he finally let go.

Andrew lets his fingers fall from Steven’s mouth slowly before he immediately drops to his knees. He kisses Steven fervently, cupping his come-stained face with both hands. Steven makes a surprised but delighted sound into the kiss but opens his mouth for Andrew to taste and take. It’s messy and a little gross and smells overwhelmingly of come and sex, but Andrew’s heart is hammering and full all the same.

“God, I love you,” Andrew mutters when he finally pulls back. They’re both left panting from the desperation in the kiss, having barely caught their breath before. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Steven rolls his eyes bashfully. When he speaks, his throat rattles and his voice is hoarse. “Thank you for doing that for me,” he says softly.

Andrew nods. “Of course, babe.” He kisses Steven again, softer. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Steven smiles against his lips. “Okay.” 

Andrew stands first then helps Steven to his feet. They both sway a moment—Andrew because that might’ve been the best orgasm he’s ever had, Steven because he’s been on his knees for the better part of a half hour—before ambling to the bathroom. 

Andrew is wiping Steven down when he speaks. “Andrew…”

Andrew looks up from where he’s crouched, diligently wiping Steven’s legs and thighs clean. “Hm?” He says as he returns to his task.

“It’s your turn to ask for something.” Steven speaks slow and coy, at once like he’s talking to a spooked animal and as though he’s a siren, drawing Andrew in. 

Andrew laughs suddenly and presses his forehead to Steven’s thigh. “You just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life, Steven. I don’t think I’m capable of thought, right now.” He looks up to see Steven rolling his eyes affectionately, and it spurs him to continue. “Besides, you know it’s not, like, an exchange. I wanted to do that too.” 

Steven pinks prettily across the cheeks. “I know. It’s just, I asked you to do that for me,  _ to  _ me. And I want to do something for you. Or to you.” He smiles faintly. 

Andrew groans low in his throat and his cock makes a valiant attempt at stirring as he runs through a mental list of fantasies. “Let me get back to you on that. My dick needs at least a couple hours off.” He stands slowly and tosses the soiled washcloth in the sink. “Bed, for now?”

Steven nods and steals a gentle kiss. “Okay.” 

They stumble their way to the bed; for all their claims of being tired, they still can’t keep their hands off one another. They kiss and bite and tease until they finally topple onto the covers, and then it’s a struggle to find their way underneath the blankets without ever straying too far apart.

When they’re finally settled, Andrew plastered against Steven’s back, Andrew sighs contentedly.

“Hm?” Steven asks, already on the verge of sleep. 

“Nothing,” Andrew says. “Just happy.” 

Steven smiles against Andrew’s arm, where he’s using it as a pillow. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Me too.” 


End file.
